Alternate Ending to Blade Runners
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: Alternate ending to the season 9 episode 'Blade Runners' it's a one-shot so feel free to review! This whole season's been about Sam getting possessed so I thought "Why not one more time?" XD Reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy!


Alternate ending to Blade Runners:

Crowley helped Dean escape the shackles that Magnus put him in. Dean used the First Blade to kill the man who tried to keep him in a 'Zoo.' Sam talked his brother down because of the strange yet interesting side-affects to the Mark of Cain. All was good, yes? They got the First Blade, they could kill Abbadon, they could even kill Crowley. He was no use to them now. What else were they going to do with him? He was a nascence.

The brothers were flashed into the field again, but in separate areas. Dean ended up nowhere near his Impala or his brother. Even Crowley was nowhere in sight. Sam had the First Blade though, so he was defended against any demons or monsters that could attack. Only problem: Dean wasn't. He didn't have any of his weapons, Magnus took them away when he chained him up.

He called for his brother.

No answer.

Sam always answers.

Especially when the two are separated.

Dean began to think of Sam's hatred for him. I mean, Dean literally let an angel use Sams meat-suit to kill people and do... Lord knows what else. Maybe that's why he wasn't answering, maybe he was still holding a grudge. Nobody'd blame him... No, Sam wouldn't just ignore him, not when it's this sort of situation. How did they get here? Did Crowley use his demon mojo to zap'em here? If so, why'd he separate Sam and Dean? Dean let his mind wander as he chopped through some bushes with his hands.

"Sam!" He called out.

Still no reply.

"Sammy!"

Again, silence.

Dean never liked being away from his brother. Never liked being somewhere where Sam was out of sight. Dean began to blame himself, yet again. He shouldn't have made Sam involved in finding the First Blade. Sam shouldn't even be here. Dean hated to think like that but truth is, Sam should be dead. It was Deans fault that he's even here in the first place. And now Dean's alone. A few swings of a branch and he could see it...

His Impala! He wasn't alone anymore, he had his baby! A few more swings and the picture was clearer. Yes, that wad definitely his Impala, and standing beside it was his Sasquatch of a brother.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, approaching his brother who turned around to face him. "Why the hell didn't you answer me?"

"Sorry, I was a little preoccupied." Sam looked at the backseat of the Chevy to reveal an unconscious Crowley.

"Oh, great. What, is he taking a cat-nap?" Dean asked, more annoyed than he already was.

Sam shrugged "He just collapsed."

"Hey, Sleepy!" Dean exclaimed, banging on the window of his car "Now's not the time for beauty rest! Come on! Up and at'm Sleeping Beauty!... Why isn't he waking up?"

"The real question is, why're you making Disney references to wake up the King of Hell?" Sam smirked smugly.

"Since when do you refer Crowley as 'The King of Hell?" Dean stopped pounding his wrists on the window."He's out cold. Think he's dead?"

Sam glared at his brother "I don't know."

"Huh... Well, that'd make our job easier." Dean sighed. "Alright, get in shotgun, we'll start finding Abbadon."

"How would that make our job easier?" Sam approached the passengers seat of the '67 Chevy.

"What?" Dean opened the drivers door of his beloved car and was about to get in.

"How could Crowley dead make our job easier?" Sam repeated.

Dean closed the door."You know, Sammy."

"Enlighten me." His brother replied.

Dean was confused of his brothers obliviousness and he examined him. "Why's there blood on your shirt?"

Sam looked down at his chest to reveal a spot of blood."Oh, I guess that douche-bag Magnus must have scratched it up."

Dean walked around to the trunk of the Impala and opened it. "See... That's funny." He pulled out an angel blade. "I thought Magnus only cut your face."

Sam approached Dean and smiled "you thought wrong."

Dean spun around and pinned his brother to his car, the angel blade close to his neck. "You're not Sam."

Sam sighed "Really? What do you think you're going to do with that thing, eh? I thought you'd do better." His eyes flashed a pure red then back to his normal hazel.

In an instant, Dean was flown to the ground, dropped the blade, and landed right on his back.

"I overheard you and Moose talking about using the First Blade to kill me." Sam told Dean, who was still on the ground in pain.

"Crowley. You son of a bitch." Dean groaned, trying to get up.

"Expecting someone else?" He smiled. "Well, as soon as i realized you two are double-crossing dicks, i had to hatch up a plan. And though the height is going to need a little time to get used to, i believe this was the best option. "

"Why use Sam? He's been through enough." Dean used his hands to pull himself off the ground, but Sam/Crowley stopped him by stepping on Dean's fingers.

"Moose was mean to me. I tried to talk about saving his ass and yours too... Least he could have done was humor me. But no, all seriousness with him. No fun." He put more pressure on his foot, causing Dean to yell in pain.

"I'm the one with the Mark of Cain. Not Sam. Why use him?" Dean asked, trying not to flinch from the sudden up-rise in pain in his fingers.

"Hmm. I don't know. I suppose we shared a moment. You know, back when i saved him and told him about the angel you let possess him. Remember that? When i saved his life? After all that, you boys plot to KILL ME." He shook his head. "I'd murder you right here, but you need to find and kill Abbadon first."

"Why Sam?" Dean repeated. Sam/Crowley took his foot off of Deans hand.

"You're right. I could have easily had possessed you, with the Mark of Cain. But if I, with the First Blade and the Mark, if I even went near Abbadon... She'd find me. She'd smell me out. Then what good would I be? No, you have to do it." "And how do you know that I wouldn't go after you when I'm done with Abbadon?" Dean grasped his throbbing hand. "Please, as much as I'd love to think of myself as that important to you, you have bigger fish to fry. Remember Gadreel? The one who used your brother to kill Kevin... I liked Kevin. I wouldn't mind that Holy-roller dead either." He mumbled.

Dean stood up. "How'd you even possess Sam? He has a-"

"Tattoo?" He lowered Sams shirt to reveal the blood mark was actually from a cut across his Devil's Trap tattoo. "Yeah, that's the thing. When someone has their back turned, it's easy to take a knife and cut a wee bit of skin. Even if he is enormously tall... After that, it was candy. Take my last vessel and stuff'em in the car... Oh, I'll be returning to him... Just after you kill Abbadon. Don't want to look like Moose forever. But for now.. He's my... Insurance policy."

"I could kill you right now." Dean threatened.

"You would kill your own brother? You died for him once. He re-payed you by wanting to die again. And you save his life... For what? To have him hate you because of a boo-boo? Dean, I'm on your side. But let's give Sammy a little time to cool off, huh? Whadda ya say?" Sam/Crowley said calmly.

"What do I say?" Dean grunted. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus-"

Sam began to laugh. "Great job, Squirrel! I knew you'd think of that... Didn't think you were actually smart enough to memorize the whole thing." He showed Dean a marking on Sam's forearm. "Remember Meg? Nice girl."

Dean was disgusted that Crowley mentioned her name... How dare he.. "You son of-"

"See, she had the whole possession thing figured out. Actually, she knew things back in '07 that most dim-witted demons don't know today.I believe she used this on Sam when she possessed him. Binding link. Ring any bells?" He smiled, knowing full-well he had Dean beat. "See, TweedleDumb, you're what we demons like to call a "possession virgin." Not even once? How sad. Sam's been possessed... How many times? Sorry, i lost count after the second angel... Honestly, people can't seem to get away from your brother. It's like he's a magnet or something."

"Stop it!" Dean exclaimed. "Stop it right now! You shut your mouth!"

"Why? It's his mouth. I thought you wanted Sam to talk to you more... Fine, I see how it is. Oh, and Squirrel. I'll be keeping this until you've found Abbadon." He pulled out the First Blade from inside the Impala. "Of course I'm going to hide it. But I'll have to keep an eye on you, so I'll be joining you on your search for the Wicked bitch of the West. And if you ever think of double-crossing me again... Well, it'll reflect on Sasquatch. I have Sam, I have the blade, I even have you. Checkmate." Sam/Crowley gave a big grin as Dean clinched his fists.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a blade to hide... And maybe some clothes shopping to do. Getting real sick of plaid. Ooh, this is going to be so much fun. Cheers." And with that, Sam vanished.

Leaving Dean alone again. Back in the same place he was before. Sam's possessed and gone, and it's all his fault. Nothing else to do but comply with Crowley's demands. Nothing else to do but to find Abbadon then Gadreel. But after he's done with those two. He knew Crowley was next on the list.


End file.
